


Pick a Flower

by LilyZerpent



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depending on whether you read chapter three or not, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Bushroot grieves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Normal.

**Author's Note:**

> So theres three endings. Ending one (the normal ending) is where you read only chapter one. Ending two (Happy ending) is when you only read chapters one and two, and Ending three (sad ending) is when you read all three chapters. Chapters two and three are completely optional to read.

Bushroot stared at the wilted flowers in his flower pot.

Each flower was based off of his friends and were directly tied to them using a bit of their DNA. 

All the flowers being wilted means that their real life counterparts were all dead, except for one.

Bushroot's.

Although Bushroot's was starting to tilt a bit, meaning that his time was coming soon.

He expected that. He refused to go outside, didn't feel like eating, and couldn't sleep. 

He had come to terms with it, as he'd already gotten his revenge on Negaduck for killing his friends, and killed his little lackey because he helped.

He looked at the dead flowers to distract him. Quackerjack's was the most wilted as he's been gone the longest. It's mix matched red and blue petals were almost gray. 

Claire's flower was less wilted but still very dead. It's salmon pink petals were almost all gone.

Liquidator's flower was still hanging on relatively well, which was funny to Bushroot as Liquidator was very resilient, however this blue flower was still dead, even if it retained most of it's color.

Phoenix's flower was starting to drip ink into the flower pot, not that it would affect the flowers any.

Megavolt's flower looked considerable worse than Liquidator and Phoenix's flowers, which make sense as his was a weaker flower.

Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad wer given flowers because Quackerjack pestered him about it until he actually did it. Being dead for only a month, their flowers were in the best condition.

Bushroot couldnt bare looking at them anymore so he put the pot they're all in back on the counter. 

He decided to rot away for the day.


	2. Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushroot's with his family again.

He woke up to a child looking at him, poking his face. 

"Hey! Are you dead?" 

Once his eyes unblurred, he saw who the kid was.

Gosalyn.

"ngh… why would you care?"

"Your friends were worried about you. Something about not taking proper care of yourself." 

Oh.

"Darkwing too"

What?

Quackerjack was the first to notice Bushroot was here. Immediately excited, he tells the others.

Next thing Bushroot knows, he's squished in the middle of a group hug.

But instead of being uncomfortable, he was ecstatic.

He started crying.

He was home.


	3. Sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all just a dream

When Bushroot woke up, he was happier than he'd been in almost 2 years…

...Until he realized he was back in his room.

Realizing that the reunion was all a dream, he held himself as he sobbed. 

He missed them.


End file.
